cooperationtranslationenferadijdku941fandomcom-20200213-history
Sara kaviani edit page 65
Dictionary deﬁnitions like the one quoted from the Collins Cobuild Dictionary (‘something that is hot has a high temperature’) can create an impression that hot refers to a mysterious inherent property of the object: “temperature”. This is a huge step backwards from the kind of analyses developed 300 years earlier by Locke. “Temperature” is an abstraction, based on the concepts ‘hot’ and ‘cold’, and it should itselfbeexplicatedviatheseconcepts,nottheotherwayaround(seeChapter 9below). In addition, using the concept of temperature in the deﬁnitions of hot and cold denies the embodied and subjective character of these concepts, clearly recognized in Locke’sanalysis(echoedandreinforcedinmoderntimesbycertainstreamsofthought in cognitive linguistics and cognitive science generally, e.g. Varela, Thompson, and Rosch 1991; Lakoff and Johnson 1999; cf. Wilson 2002). It also introduces a pseudoscientiﬁc perspective which is absent from the meaning of the words hot and cold themselves. Koptjevskaja-Tamm and Rakhilina (n.d.) reach a similar conclusion: “Temperature concepts are strongly embodied and anthropocentric, and an adequatesemanticdescriptionofthesetermshastobefoundedonananthropocentric, rather than on a scientiﬁc dominant basis.” همانطور که دیکشنری<کولوین کوبولید> در نقل قولی گفته است:چیزی داغ است که دمای بالایی داشته باشد. داغ مفهومی است که در کلمه دما معنی پیدا میکند. این یک نگاهی عمیق به گذشته است که به۳۰۰ سال پیش از لاک بازمیگردد. دما یک مفهوم انتزاعی است که بر پایه مفاهیم داغ و سرد پایه ریزی شده است و باید بر این اساس دما را توصیف کرد نه راه های دیگری. بعلاوه استفاده از مفهوم دما در تعریف داغ و سرد. محدودیت های ذهنی این مفاهیم را از بین میبرد که در انالیزهای {جان لاک} به وضوح قابل مشاهده است. تامسون و رز ۱۹۹۱ کلاف و جاسون۱۹۹۹. ویلیون ۲۰۰۲ این قضیه همچنین یک دیدگاه علمی را معرفی میکند که معنی کلمات داغ و سرد را خودشان نمیبینند. تحقیقات {تام و راخیلینا}همین نتیجه گیری را داشت: مفهوم های دما بسیار قوی و مهم هستند و یک توصیف معنایی کامل از این کلمه باید به ذات و احساسات بشری معطوف میباشد یا به تسلط داشتن بر علوم. ۳3.4 Rough and smooth Many different kindsofprototypesareembodiedinthemeaningofwordsdescribing physical properties. Some of these refer, as we have seen, to some prototypical situations, such as having been recently in or near ﬁre. Others may refer to the internal structure of the objects themselves. Consider, for example, the English word rough. In Locke’s framework, “roughness” is clearly a one-sense quality, based on touch: one cannot hear or smell that something is rough, and though one may sometimes think that something is rough from the look of it, the only way to know for sure is by touch. Prototypical “roughness” is conceived in terms of a surface with lots of small variable parts (something like a ‘bumpy’ surface). If one moves one’s hand while touching such a surface, one can experience a sensation of a particular type which is indicative of this feature of the object (‘many small parts of this thing are not like the other parts’); at the same time one can recognize that touching such a surface in certain ways can be unpleasant. For example, running one’s hand across thebarkofatree,onecandetectthevariegatedsurfacestructureandatthesametime recognize that if one scraped or brushed against it quickly it could hurt or chafe. TheseideascanberepresentedinaformalsemanticexplicationasinM.(English rough can also be used in collocations like rough terrain, referring to a proper ـ۴ زبر و نرم بر اساس ویژگی های فیزیکی این دو میتواند انواعی از معناها را برای انها تجسم کرد. برخی از انها همانطور که تا به حال دیدیم بسته به موقعیت هستند.مانند مثال اخیر در مورد اتش که فیزیکی بودنش را نشان میدهد. برخی دیگر از انها مربوط به ویژگی های ساختاری درونی عینی انها میشوند. بعنوان مثال در انگلیسی توجه کنید به کلمه زبر{rough} در کار پژوهشی جان لاک .زبری به طور واضحی بر پایه یک حس لامسه بوده است. هیچکس نمیتواند حس لمسه را بشنود یا بو کند چیزی را در ارتباط با کلمه زبر و اگرچه گاهی ممکن استباط کنیم که با دیدن نشانه های ان حس کنیم که ان شی زبر است اما هیچ راهی جز لمس کردن ان وجود ندارد که بتواند از درستی و نوع ان اگاه شوید. به طور کلی زبری از مفهوم سطحی با داشتن قسمت های کوچک برجسته حاصل میشود.{چیزی شبیه سطح پرزدار} اگر شخصی با دست زدت به سطحی قسمت هایی را در زیر انگشتان دستش حس کند دلالت بر این ویژگی عینی دارد. قسمت های کوچک در این سطح شبیه بقیه قسمت ها نیستند. این لمس کردن ممکن است ناخوشایند وقتی شما با دستتان ان را لمس کنید. برای مثال وقتی که کسی ان را بتراشد یا رنده کند یا مثلا با سرعت برس بزند. ممکن است باعث اسیب او شود و یا برایش ازاردهنده باشد. این ایده ها میتواند نشان داده شوند در ویژگی های معنایی جدولm}}